Aftermath
by mckenzie-taylor
Summary: Post 7x18 Callie wakes up and life goes on.  First Grey's story.  Note rating change.
1. Chapter 1

'_Yea, yessss.'_

'_Oh my God, oh my God, Callie, Callie.'_

'_Yes'_

'_What, what?'_

'_I'll marry you, yes'_

Arizona sat there next to Callie's hospital bed watching Callie sleep not really believing that Callie had truly woken up. But it was true, and not only had she woke up but she said yes to her proposal. After the last three days and all of the things that had happened starting with the baby shower, her proposal to Callie, the accident, all of Callie's life threatening injuries, the surgeries, Callie coding twice, arguing with Mark, Addison delivering the baby, having to run the resuscitation on her own daughter, and Callie waking up. They say when it rains it pours and it was definitely pouring.

Hours later Arizona was once again lying with her head on Callie's bed when she felt a hand on her head. She woke with a start and looked up to be greeted by Callie's gaze.

"Hi"

Arizona was overwhelmed that Callie was awake and talking to her that she started to cry.

"Ar, Ari, Ariz, Arizona don't cry."

"Calliope I'm just so glad that you are awake"

"What happened?"

"Do you remember anything Calliope?"

"I remember you asking me to marry you and then a truck."

"We were in an accident, we ran into the back of the truck, you didn't have your seatbelt on and were thrown through the windshield. You were horribly injured and we came to the hospital. You had two surgeries and coded twice. Our friends saved you Callie. They saved you."

"Are you okay? Your face."

"Callie, I'm fine, my airbag deployed and I have a bruised face, bruised arms and this cut on my forehead. I'm fine."

"I have bandages on me, what happened?"

"Callie, when you went through the windshield you had so much damage to your body. You had a brain bleed that Derek fixed, a hole in your heart that Teddy and Cristina fixed, internal bleeding that Owen and Bailey worked on and Addison,"

"Addison was here?"

"Calliope, I need you to stay calm for this."

"Calm, Arizona why do I need to stay calm?"

"Callie your heart stopped and Addison had to deliver the baby. They got your heart back beating and the baby is touch and go but she is doing okay. Mark hasn't left her side."

"But it's too soon, the baby wasn't ready to be born. It is too soon. She?" Callie looked at Arizona with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, she."

"We have a daughter?" Callie questioned again.

"We have a daughter." Arizona answered with a slight smile.

"What is she like?"

"Well, she is really strong, one pound one ounce of strong and she has the most beautiful black hair Calliope, she has beautiful hair. She's really tiny so she is connected to so many machines and tubes and it looks pretty scary but she is holding her own so far. She is intubated, has an umbilical line giving her fluids, and her eyes are taped because she can't open them yet."

"But she's okay?" Callie questioned.

"So far she is okay, she's in for a fight but she's your daughter Calliope so she is a fighter just like you are."

Mark comes walking into Callie's room and is greeted with the sight of Callie still talking to Arizona. "Callie?" he said shocked to see her awake and alert.

"Hey Mark."

"Oh my God Callie, you're awake. How do you feel? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

"I guess I feel as good as expected, I am apparently on the good drugs because I am not feeling any pain which is surprising because I seem to have four incisions. All I need right now is more information on my baby. Arizona, can you go check on her for me? I need you to go see her; she needs her mother there with her." Callie implored.

"Okay baby, I'll go see her and then I'll come back and tell you anything that I find out. Okay?"

"Yeah, but spend some time with her please."

"But I need to be with you."

"I'm sure Mark can stay with me for a while, right Mark?"

"Absolutely I'll stay with her until you get back Arizona."

Arizona went over to the NICU and went over to the isolette that held her tiny daughter. She looked down on it amazed that the baby was here and still alive. Even though she is a Peds surgeon and has seen preemie babies before, has done surgeries on them before this was a totally different experience. This was her baby; her tiny human was in that isolette fighting for her life. She knows the statistics and understands that twenty three and a half weeks is far too early for a baby to be born and be healthy but her daughter is strong and still alive.

Meanwhile in Callie's room Mark and Callie are discussing the last few days and what happened in his perspective, "You should have seen it Callie, everyone was working like a well oiled machine, everyone together making sure that you and the baby would survive. The surgeries were so complicated because your injuries were so extensive but Hunt led everyone and they all pulled through."

"You were in my surgeries Mark?"

"No Webber would let me in but Robbins and I were in the gallery."

"Arizona watched me be cut open?"

"Yeah we did."

"No wonder she started crying when I woke up, that must have been really hard on her. She mentioned that I coded twice, where you there?"

"Yeah Robbins and I were both there. The first time was in the trauma room right after you came in. You went into V-Fib and then they rushed you up to surgery and found you had a brain bleed which Derek and Meredith fixed and that you had severe abdominal injuries,"

"And the second time?"

"That was during your second surgery. You flat lined, that's when Addison took the baby. She brought her over to Lucy but the baby wasn't breathing or had a heart beat. Robbins and I ran in the OR and found Lucy and Karev working on the baby. I nodded to Robbins and she jumped in and took over."

"Wait, Arizona coded our baby? Herself?"

"Yeah and you should have seen her. She was amazing, she got to the baby and there was nothing, the baby's APGAR was zero but Robbins called out for the meds and then got her heart to start."

"Thanks Mark."

Mark was there for around an hour before Callie fell asleep; then stayed until Arizona got back. Arizona walked in two hours after she had left Callie and Mark talking together and found Mark sitting in the chair next to Callie's bed with his head down to his chest asleep.

"Mark, Mark wake up." Arizona spoke quietly so not to wake Callie.

"Huh, what?" Mark said sleepily.

"You fell asleep."

"Oh, okay. How's the baby?" Mark questioned.

"She's the same. I held her hand for a long while and just sat next to her watching her breathe. I know the machine is breathing for her but I just couldn't stop looking at her chest as it rose and fell."

"Robbins, I just want to say sorry again. You're not nothing. You saved the baby, our baby. I think that if you hadn't have stepped in our baby would have died."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Aftermath**

**Author: Danielle**

**Summary: post 7:18, post accident**

**Disclaimer: only the story is mine the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.**

The next morning Callie woke up looking around her room and tried to move her left arm to brush some hair out of her face, she couldn't. She stared down at her arm and tried again but still nothing, not even a flinch. She started to cry.

Seemingly from nowhere Arizona appeared next to Callie. Rushing over to the side of the bed, "Calliope, what's wrong?"

"My arm," she said while crying, "my left arm, it won't move."

"Let's try again," she said going around to the left side of the bed she sits on it next to Callie's arm.

Callie tries to move her arm again and got the same results as before, nothing. She continues crying.

"Calliope, it's okay." As she smoothes out Callie's hair from her face.

"No it's not okay, Arizona I can't move my arm."

"Callie, you almost died, twice. We can get through this; we'll get a physical therapist in here and work with your arm. We know that you can move your right arm, how about your legs, can you move them?"

Callie first wiggles her toes without a problem and with a little effort was able to move both legs. She smiled at this through her still falling tears.

Arizona moves down to the end of the bed placing each of her hands on the bottom of Callie's feet. "Now push against me with your feet okay?" Callie followed the command and was able to push her feet against Arizona's hands. "Good, very good."

They stayed doing this for a little while Callie pushing her feet up against Arizona's hands.

"Arizona?"

"Yes."

"What did Mark mean last night that you aren't nothing."

"What do you mean?" Arizona said trying to avoid having to tell Callie about the conversation that she and Mark had while Callie was in her coma.

"Well, when I was sleeping last night I woke up for a little while and heard Mark say 'You're not nothing'. What did he mean by that?"

Arizona really most definitely didn't want to answer Callie's question but could tell that Callie wasn't going to let it rest until she had an answer. "Callie, I don't think that,"

"Arizona please just tell me."

"Okay but don't get upset I don't want you pulling at any of your incisions. The day you were brought in after your first surgery Bailey was talking to Mark and me about the options and about your plan of care. Mark said to save you and I brought up the topic of the baby. He said what quality of life you would have and I said pretty much that we should focus on saving you and the baby because that would be what you would want. He said some other things,"

"What other things?" Callie interrupted.

"."

"What was that?"

"He kinda said that you two could screw again and make another baby but that we couldn't make another you. The argument continued and came to a head when he said that it was his baby, he was the father and I wasn't anything, that I was nothing." She said that last bit with a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm going to kill him" exclaimed Callie.

"No, don't we were both highly emotional at the time and he's since apologized."

"But he still said it."

"I know he said it and yes I was hurt by it but,"

"There's no buts Arizona he never should have said that you are nothing."

As Callie finishes saying that Mark walk in with his iPhone to show Callie pictures of the baby. "Hey Cal, how are you feeling?"

"Nothing Mark really, you told her that she is nothing? How could you, you must know how much she means to me."

Arizona leaves the room quietly, not wanting to be around for the conversation that was definitely to come.

Mark looked guiltily down at the floor, silent. "Callie."

"Mark seriously, she's not nothing, she's my everything."

"I know that Callie but,"

"No buts Mark, it was totally uncalled for."

"She called me a sperm donor Callie, a sperm donor."

"Mark, you pretty much are the sperm donor. If you were anyone else you wouldn't have even known about the baby much less have any part of its life."

"Callie,"

"No Mark I am serious, if I had slept with anyone else and gotten pregnant I wouldn't have told the father and would have just, hopefully if she wanted to, raised the baby with Arizona. I am giving you a chance here Mark. And I understand that you are this baby's father but being a father is something that comes with responsibilities and one of them is to not hit one of the other parents when they are down. It was a really low blow to tell Arizona that she is nothing to me or to our baby. I'm trying really hard here Mark to be calm enough to make a good decision but continue to treat Arizona like you did after the accident and my decision will be for you to have as little contact with the baby as legally possible. Here's your chance, don't mess it up."

"But Callie,"

"No but's Mark. Arizona is a major part of my life and the other mother of our baby. You don't get to question my fiancé's part in our child's life."

"Fine," he said acquiescing to Callie's point, "wait, fiancé? You said yes?"

"Of course I said yes Mark; there was no chance of me saying no."

"But you guys have been having problems I thought."

"Yes, I guess we have been but those problems mostly had to do with your part in my life and our child's life. When I picture my future it's with Arizona and our children happy in a big house with dogs and if Arizona has anything to say about it, chickens."

"Wow, Cal. I guess I have to be happy for you."

"No Mark you don't have to be but as my best friend I would like you to be happy for me."

"I'll try Cal, I'll really try." With that having been said Mark once again got out his iPhone and started showing the pictures of their super-preemie daughter, exclaiming on how you could already tell that she has 'the Sloan nose'.

Once Mark left Callie reached over with her right hand to press the nurse call light. The nurse walked into the room, "Did you need something Dr. Torres?"

"Yes, um," looking at the nurses ID badge, "Kim can you hand me the phone from the table, I can't get to it and I need to call Arizona."

"I can page Dr. Robbins for you Dr. Torres."

"I don't think that she is carrying her pager with her and you can call me Callie. I have a feeling that I am going to be here for a while and calling me Dr. Torres will get old after a while."

"Okay, Callie. Here's the phone if you need anything else just use the call light and either myself or one of the other staff members will come in and help you."

"Thanks Kim." Callie dials Arizona's cell phone number.

"Hello," Arizona answers with a questioning tone.

"Arizona it's me, can you come back now?"

"I'll be right there."

Ten minutes later Arizona comes walking into the room with a cup of coffee and a Jell-O from the cafeteria. "Calliope, how'd you get a hold of the phone?"

"The nurse."

"Oh, okay. I brought you some Jell-O to try, they don't want you eating a full meal yet but your doctor said Jell-O, water and ice chips would be okay."

"And the coffee?"

"Mine."

"Really you wouldn't share a cup of coffee with you poor bedridden fiancé?"

"Fiancé, you remember?"

"Of course I remember saying yes to the most beautiful woman in the world. Not really something you can forget brain injury notwithstanding. Where have you been?"

"I walked around and found myself at the NICU so I went in and sat with the baby. The nurses let me touch her. Calliope she is so tiny and so fragile but I can tell how strong and how much of a fighter that she is."

"You really think that she is a fighter and strong?"

"Of course she is strong, she is yours and you are most definitely a fighter and so strong. You coded twice and came back twice and then woke up with seemingly no memory issues after having a major head trauma and you're just amazing." Arizona smiled down at Callie then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Aftermath**

**Author: Danielle**

**Summary: post 7:18, post accident**

**Disclaimer: only the story is mine the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.**

**Just have to say that all of these writers that pop out story after story have my admiration and respect, it's definitely harder than it seems. **

**Thank you all for the story alerts it makes me feel inspired to write more and hopefully the continuation of the story is to your liking.**

**I'm going to attempt writing from the first person perspective so hopefully that goes okay, if not let me know.**

Arizona's POV

It's been four days since the accident and two days since Callie woke up and it seems much like a dream. It seems so surreal to think that less than a week ago we were celebrating at the baby shower and now I am lying in a dark hospital room on a cot next to the bed where my fiancé is lying connected to so many tubes and wires. Callie has always been a strong individual and now she seems even stronger than before. I don't know what I would have done waking up after surgery and finding out that my baby had been delivered and was lying in an incubator fighting for her life.

Morning came and once again my Callie woke up to the sound of her own heart beat and looked down at me. "You know you can sleep at home."

"Callie I am not leaving you."

"Arizona its right across the street and you and I both know that your cell phone is never far from your side and I could call you if I need anything."

I must have looked at her like she was crazy because she responded with, "I am doing better now, I am and you not getting sleep and spending your day between me and the baby is going to drain on you and then what good would you be to either of us?"

"You just woke up two days ago Callie, you were in a horrific accident two days before that and I am not going anywhere until,"

"Until what?" she questions.

"Until I think that you aren't going to die on me." I almost shout at her.

That silenced her, and put a weird look on her face. "I am not going anywhere."

"You can't know that" with a tear running down my cheek.

"Yes I can because you and I we are engaged, we're going to get married as soon as I get out of here and we are going to have our happily ever after. You, me and our daughter."

At this point I stand from my place sitting on the cot and sit next to Callie on her bed careful not to touch any of the wires and tubes that are connected to her. I reach my hand over and stroke her cheek careful of the now healing scratches that still remain on her face. "I'd like that, our happily ever after."

Callie's POV

Mark walked in and ruined our moment exclaiming something about the baby waving her hand at him. I could tell that Arizona was pissed and all I wanted to do was take the wind out of his sails so he would leave so I told him like it was, "Involuntary muscle movement Mark, she can't wave yet."

I know I shouldn't have said it but what Arizona said in the car before the accident was right, Mark gets most of me. Unfortunately most of me also included most of my time too. I guess I didn't realize it before the accident but something about being so close to death giving you a totally new perspective on life. I just wanted him to leave but first I had something to say to both of them.

"We need to name the baby. She is four days old and nameless."

"Cal, we didn't even discuss names yet." Mark stated.

"No we didn't but we can now." He didn't need to know that when Arizona and I would have dinner together after work we would talk names both boy and girl. There was one that she had her heart set on if it was a girl and I liked it too, let's just hope Mark agrees to it. "How about Sofia?"

"Sofia?"

"Yeah, Sofia." Arizona looked surprised as she sat next to me, I had never said either way to her if I even liked the name Sofia. But this is her baby too and she needs to be a part of this so if it means the baby gets Arizona's favorite girl name then that's what we'll do.

"Sofia, I like it. Sofia Sloan sounds great to me."

Ooh, not a good sign. There is no way in hell that I am making my daughter's last name Sloan. But there is no nice way to say it.

"I was actually thinking Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, that way we are all a part of her."

I looked over at Arizona and saw the tears running down her face and I could tell that Mark wanted his last name as hers but was restraining himself from saying anything.

"Okay," he stated, "are we talking hyphenated here?"

"No I was thinking that Robbin and Sloan be her middle names and for her to have Torres as her last name."

I could tell that he did not like this idea but wasn't going to press it, I think that he was thinking back to our prior conversation of him pretty much being a sperm donor and remembering it was up to me how much a part of her life he would have.

I noticed him look over at Arizona and look questionably at her. "I'm okay with the name I guess. Are you okay Robbins?" Look at that he does have a heart. Arizona just nods as the tears continue to stream from her eyes down her face. "Well I guess I'll get back to the NICU and let them know baby Torres is now Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres."

He emphasized the _Sloan_ in her name but I decided to let that go for now as I was more concerned about my fiancé's reaction to the name.

Then thankfully he left. So I looked at Arizona, grabbing her chin with my working hand and brought her eyes to meet mine. "Are you okay with her name honey?"

She started to cry harder and sobbed out "So So Sofia? Sofia Robbin?"

"Yes Sofia Robbin." I stated to her.

She leaned over to me and hugged me hard but not hard enough to hurt me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you I love you."

"I love you too."

So now down the hall was Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres all one pound one ounce of her with her 'beautiful hair' and her strength.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Aftermath**

**Author: Danielle**

**Summary: post 7:18, post accident**

**Disclaimer: only the story is mine the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.**

**I've discovered that writing is a good outlet for all the crazy ideas about my favorite characters that are running around in my head. There's nothing like having Callie and Arizona on my mind.**

**Congratulations to Sara Ramirez and her new fiancé Ryan. May their life be filled with joy and happiness.**

**Now onto the story…**

Callie's POV

It's been eight days since Sofia's birth and yesterday was a big day. I started out the day frustrated by not being able to straighten my fingers and being bedridden but my overly perky fiancé reminded me that it'll come back in time. Thankfully my arm has already come back; I can move my shoulder, elbow and wrist so it's only the hand that is giving me trouble. Never have I been so thankful that I am right handed.

Bailey and Cristina came in and joined Arizona and I and they cheered me on as I was able to straighten my fingers, it only lasted a moment but I did it. I hate to admit it but I guess Arizona's 'baby steps Calliope' statement is true.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful; Bailey and Cristina checked my healing incisions multiple times. I continued trying to straighten my fingers out to no avail. The more times I tried and failed the more frustrated I got. Thankfully the only person that saw me getting so frustrated was Cristina and being Cristina, she didn't really say anything about it.

Arizona came by and ate lunch with me and Mark came by multiple times to give me progress reports on Sofia. It must have been a slow day in Plastics because it seemed he came to see me an awful lot of times. But it was good to be able to see my baby somehow.

Dinner came by and once again Arizona showed up and thankfully her shift was over so she stayed the rest of the evening. She left for an hour to go spend time with our daughter but spent the rest of the evening with me. We talked about the wedding, and making some plans about when we are able to bring Sofia home with us. I know it won't be for a while but it was really nice to be able to think about that.

Night came and I don't know how I did it but I convinced Arizona to go home and sleep in our bed. She really didn't want to go but she and I both knew that she hadn't been getting a good night's sleep sleeping on the cot next to my bed.

So ten thirty hit and Arizona was gone and I was feeling tired so I closed my eyes only to be woken up to Cristina telling me to 'wake up', then Meredith, Alex, Lexie, April and Jackson all walked into my room with a heart monitor, an oxygen tank and I had no idea what was going on. Then they unlocked the wheels on my bed and started rolling me out of my room. I had absolutely no idea where they were taking me and I was a little scared as to what they were doing.

We headed do the hall and stopped, Jackson noticed Bailey talking to a nurse in the hall and they moved me back while Jackson went and distracted Bailey. Then we started moving again and after a few more turns we were in the hallway in front of the NICU. They were taking me to see my baby!

I couldn't actually go into the NICU but they wheeled my bed right up to the window and Alex and April went in the NICU and brought an isolette over to the window.

There she was, my baby. My little Sofia all connected to wires and tubes not too different from me actually. She's so tiny, but bigger than what I thought one pound one ounce would be. She had this little pink and white striped hat on her tiny little head and that made her look like an actual baby and not like a little doll. Then it happened, I was talking to Sofia through the window and she opened her eyes and looked right at me. It was like she knew I was her mom, now I know that newborns can't see but a short distance from their face but I swear that she was looking at me through the glass. April was right too, although Sofia's eyes are the dark blue/dark grey color that all newborns eyes are you could tell that they were going to be dark like mine and the shape of them was like mine also. That really was _my_ baby right there in front of me.

I stayed there for a long while and really didn't want to leave to go back to my room but it was late and I was so tired. Extremely happy but tired.

They got me back to my room and connected back to my monitors and I fell right to sleep totally exhausted from the day.

Arizona's POV

It's now been two and a half weeks since the accident and at the two week mark Bailey decided that Callie was stable enough to be transferred from the ICU into a regular room. That meant that she had a TV in her room and more visitors were allowed to come and see her. She was so thankful to have that TV because as she said 'staring at the wall and only having the beeping of the monitors to keep me company was getting old'. Plus I was surprised how many of the other doctors and nurses in the hospital were coming to see her. Callie herself didn't realize how much she was loved by the staff.

Callie's has had daily physical therapy has been able to sit on her own for a week so able to go to PT in a wheelchair and been able to stand for a short while, it was with a walker but she took a couple of steps yesterday. I think that was the biggest smile that I have seen on Callie's face since I told her that we had a daughter.

Then Bailey walked in the room and asked 'how would you like to take a ride?' Callie was all for anything that would get her out of the room so with a little assistance Callie was able to stand up and swivel into the wheelchair next to her bed.

I didn't know where we were going but had an idea where because of how secretive Bailey was being. So off we went and then there we were, on the other side of the floor at the doors of the NICU. Callie had tears in her eyes as she knew that she was about to meet our daughter for the first time.

I got the pink gowns for Callie and I while Bailey stood there motioning me to take over control of the wheelchair. Then there we were, Callie sitting and me standing in front of the isolette that held our little miracle baby, our little Sofia.

I looked down to Callie and she had tears running down her face, she whispered 'it's so good to see you up closer baby.' I wondered what that meant because she has never seen her except for the pictures that Mark or I have been showing her. The nurse came over introduced herself to Callie as Ann, I already knew Ann from my experiences with patient's in the NICU and she was an excellent nurse, in reality I had been hand picking Sofia's nurses and Ann was always Sofia's nurse when she was working.

"Would you like to touch her?" Ann asked.

Callie just nodded, Ann went to the counter and grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted a bit of it on Callie's hands and I squirted some on mine. Callie had some difficulty with the hand sanitizer because she was still not able to move the fingers of her left hand but she did the best that she could. Then Ann opened up one of the hand holes in the side of the isolette.

Callie looked a little hesitant, "its okay Calliope you can touch her." I told her.

"But what if I hurt her?"

"You can't hurt her, just reach in and touch her, it'll be okay."

So she put her right hand through the hole and started stroking Sofia's arm and began to whisper to her, "Hi baby, I'm your Mommy. You're so tiny but Mama says you are strong and we believe Mama don't we? Mama knows about tiny humans even super tiny ones like you." She wiped a tear from her eyes with her other hand and then started crying more.

"Arizona I moved my fingers, I moved my fingers!" And she had and was continuing to do so. Not only was she holding the hand of our baby but she had seemingly regained the use of her left hand.

After a few minutes of rejoicing over the regained movement of her hand she turned back to Sofia and focused on her. She began to speak on again to our baby, "My Sofia, my little Sofia Robbin I love you and have loved you since before I knew you existed. I'm sorry you couldn't stay inside me longer to get stronger before coming out but you're going to be okay, we're going to be okay. You're so lucky you have me, Mama and Daddy all loving you and praying for you to get stronger. You'll get stronger and bigger and then we'll go home and Mama and I will be there with you and you'll be so loved. We love you Sofia."

I really wanted to be a part of this moment so I walked around to the other side of the isolette and opened the hole and reached in and held Sofia's other hand. It was so soft and so tiny but I swear she tightened her little hand around my finger.

Callie leaned in and continued talking to our baby but I couldn't hear what was being said because I was too focused on the little angel that had turned her head and was now looking with her eyes opened at her Mommy. It was really beautiful, Callie whispering to Sofia and Sofia seemingly listening to what her Mommy had to say.

Two hours later Bailey came in and said that Callie had to go back to her room and Callie started to protest but Bailey shut her down, "You'll be back tomorrow Torres."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. You are healthy enough to get into this wheelchair and Arizona, Mark or Yang can bring you over here for a couple hours each day. Then next week we'll work up to you to coming here more than once a day. Baby steps Torres."

Callie took her hand out of the isolette and readied herself for me to push her back to her room.

We got back to Callie's room and she had the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen.

I turned to her and asked, "What did you mean when you said 'it's so good to see you up closer baby'?"

Callie got this weird look on her face, "You can't tell anyone okay?"

"Ok babe, I won't tell anyone."

She continued, "Well a week after the accident, the night of the day I was really trying to move my fingers Cristina, Meredith, Lexie, Alex and Jackson came and snuck me to the NICU and I was there in my bed outside of the NICU looking at our baby through the glass."

"Callie!" I almost shouted.

"Shh, be quiet."

So I talked in a quieter voice, "Callie you weren't stable enough to be moved at that time, what were they thinking?"

"They were thinking that I needed to see our baby Arizona, I _needed _to see her. I was fine, they connected me to a portable heart monitor and brought all my IV poles with me and had an oxygen tank on my bed just in case."

I was silent but I knew that that visit was probably the only thing that had kept Callie sane up to now. "Okay, I am just glad that nothing happened to you while you were on your little trip."

We continued talking until the patient care tech came to take Callie to her afternoon session of PT.

It was a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Aftermath**

**Author: Danielle**

**Summary: post 7:18, post accident**

**Disclaimer: only the story is mine, the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.**

1 month after the accident

Arizona's POV

It's been a life changing month, we had the accident, our daughter was born, we got engaged and so much more. Thankfully Callie has been regaining the function of her body slowly but its happening. She's been using a walker to walk from one end of the PT room to the other. Just a week ago she was only taking a few steps with the walker but since then she has made leaps and bounds with her mobility. I can tell that she is getting frustrated and I don't blame her at all. I am sure that not being able to walk without help or not being able to lift anything is incredibly frustrating.

Callie's POV

I've been going down to the NICU every day after breakfast and also before my afternoon PT session. Sofia is amazing, she's not having as many apnea spells and she's keeping her eyes open for longer periods of time. But I am so pissed because even though I am able to walk from one side of the PT room to the other side I am still not strong enough to hold my baby. Arizona's held her, Mark has held her and I can't even hold my own baby. There's nothing more frustrating then watching the other two parents of your baby holding her and loving her while all you can do is touch her, hold her hand and stroke her skin. I just want to hold my baby, is that not too much to ask?

5 weeks after the accident

Arizona's POV

Not a good day. Mark and I were talking in the NICU to Stark and were informed that Sofia needed surgery to close her PDA, because of her early delivery her ductus arteriosus never closed and it's now causing problems in her heart's functioning. She needed surgery sooner rather than later and none of the surgeons that I would have chosen to do her surgery were available. Stark had to do it.

We were discussing the surgery then I about killed the man while we were talking because he said "although you aren't technically related to the baby". My heart broke and I was incensed with anger and I almost went all playground Arizona on his ass, how dare he? Mark even looked like he was going to knock out the man; we've come a long way since the 'you are nothing' speech, but he too restrained himself. Then Stark surprised the hell out of me and said the hospital would have no ethical issue with me being in the OR while he performed the surgery. He was giving me permission to be in the room while my little Sofia was being operated on. I almost kissed the man. He was right though, I could only be in the room because biology says Sofia isn't mine but there that ass Stark was acknowledging Sofia was mine.

So then I had to go tell Calliope about the PDA surgery and I found her walking in the hall pushing Cristina and Meredith on a stretcher through the hall. I almost killed her, we had just had the conversation about PT not being boot camp and here she was pushing two adult women through the halls of Seattle Grace. The look on her face when I told her about the surgery was one that I couldn't distinguish, then she clutched her stomach and when she brought her hand away from her stomach it was covered in blood. I moved closer to her and thank God that I did because she passed out and I caught her, barely caught her but I did.

Now Sofia needed surgery and Calliope needed surgery. God I love that woman but she's been pushing herself so hard, so hard that she had caused an abdominal wound dehiscence with a small evisceration. A setback in her recovery that is going to really upset her once she wakes up from the anesthesia from the surgery.

Bailey allowed Mark in Calliope's surgery and at the same time I was in with Stark for Sofia's PDA ligation. It was not a good day for the Torres family.

Both Bailey and Stark allowed Mark and me to be on the phone with each other during the surgeries and we were keeping the other informed about what was going on in the other room. Mark was telling me that Callie was doing good with no leaks, no bleeders and no sepsis, then the unthinkable happened. Sofia's monitor started alarming; the PDA ripped. I hung up on Mark, ran out of the OR and ripped my mask off my face because I was hyperventilating. I couldn't be in the room when my daughter died and not be able to do anything about it. Mark came running up to me asking what happened and when I didn't answer he lifted his mask back up over his face and walked into the OR disregarding the rules about family members being in the OR. Less than a minute later he came out and said "You need to be in here". So I put my mask back over my face and went back into the OR afraid of what I was going to find once I walked in there. But she was fine, Stark fixed the ripped PDA and she was fine. Both of my girls were fine.

Callie's POV

I opened my eyes not too unlike when I did five weeks ago, I was in the ICU and Arizona was lying with her head resting on my bed. The last thing I remembered was Arizona telling me Sofia needed surgery but here I was with what appeared to be new dressings on my abdomen.

I brought my hand up and stroked my angel's hair; she looked up with sleep clouding her eyes and smiled at me, "Calliope you woke up."

I couldn't really talk because for some reason my throat was feeling weird.

"Here let me get you some water." She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the cup of ice water that was sitting on it. "Drink this."

I drank a little of the water until my throat didn't feel so bad and spoke "what happened?"

"Calliope, you had an abdominal wound dehiscence with a small evisceration that Bailey and Cristina had to take you back into the OR for and fix."

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh. You really scared me Callie."

"I'm fine" at least I think that I am.

"You passed out on me, I almost dropped you by the way so next time you are going to pass out please warn me first," she said with a slight smile "and you really scared me, one minute I am telling you about Sofia and the next I am holding you up from falling on the ground."

Then it came back to me, Sofia had needed surgery to close her PDA. "How is she?"

"She's fine, fine." Something about the way she said that had me questioning her answer but I wasn't going to push it.

But I did need to know what was going on with my daughter so I did ask, "What happened?"

I could tell that Arizona didn't want to answer but she did anyway, "The surgery was doing well but then the PDA ripped."

"What!" I just about yelled.

"Calliope calm down, she's fine. I watched Stark and April repair it, they did and Sofia is now back in the NICU. I left there an hour ago and she was still vented but should be weaning off of that soon."

"What do you mean you watched Stark and April repair it?"

"Stark let me in the OR for the surgery and except for the PDA ripping it was flawless. He did a very good job."

"He let you in the OR? For your own daughter's surgery? I thought that that was against the rules."

"Apparently because I am not a biological parent the rule could be overlooked by the hospital."

"But you are Sofia's parent."

"But not biologically or legally." She said with a really sad face.

"Biologically or legally it doesn't matter, you are as much a parent of Sofia's as Mark or I am. Let no one tell you otherwise, okay Arizona."

"I know, I know and when Stark said "although you aren't technically related to the baby" I wanted to punch him in the face, but he still recognized my connection with Sofia and allowed me in the OR to watch. He didn't have to do that at all." It was at that point that Arizona's phone beeped. "I better check that, it might be Mark."

Arizona looked down at her phone that looked me in the face and smiled, "It's Mark, he just wanted to say she's off the vent now and back to breathing on her own."

"You should go there and check on her."

"No I'm fine here with you, Mark's there."

"Arizona, nothing against Mark but I'd rather have Sofia's pediatric surgeon mother up there so we can get an accurate assessment on how she really is doing."

"Okay, I'll go but I'll be right back."

She left and I closed my eyes and must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again it was dark outside and Arizona was sleeping on the cot next to my bed. So I closed my eyes again and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Aftermath**

**Author: Danielle**

**Summary: post 7:18, post accident**

**Disclaimer: only the story is mine the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.**

2 months after the accident

Callie's POV

It finally happened today, I finally held my little Sofia. I didn't expect it at all; in fact I had kinda given up on holding her anytime soon. But Bailey talked with my physical therapist and together they decided that it was okay for me to hold the baby. I know me with a physical therapist is somewhat surprising especially after firing so many of them a few weeks ago but I found one that was tolerable.

So I woke up like any other morning, had breakfast, went to PT where I did what I have been doing the last two weeks, walk around the room without a walker. Bailey came in early on and was whispering something to Kelly my physical therapist, waved at me from across the room and then left. Weird. Then after PT as usual I went downstairs to the NICU.

Arizona was already there sitting in the rocking chair next to Sofia's crib rocking her and talking to her. It was such a beautiful sight to see my fiancé there with our daughter. I walked over to them, Arizona stood up and motioned for me to sit in her place and then did the most amazing thing, she put Sofia in my arms. I was so surprised at what was happening that I couldn't do or say anything but look down at my perfect little angel.

I finally was able to bring my eyes away from my daughter and looked up at my beautiful blonde fiancé, "I, uh, uh, wow."

"What Calliope?"

"I'm holding her, I'm really holding her." I looked back down at Sofia then looked back at Arizona with a big smile on my face to see one of Arizona's super magic smiles smiling right back at me. "How, why?"

"Bailey came to me a few minutes ago and told me that she and Kelly had discussed it and they had decided that you were strong enough to hold her today." Arizona explained. "Apparently since you have been able to lift the 8 pound weight without issues they both decided that it was time for you to hold our daughter."

"Wow, she's so small. She seems smaller in my arms then when looking at her."

"She actually gained weight again when they weighed her last night. She's now four pounds five ounces."

I looked down at my daughter in amazement and saw that she was looking at me directly in my face, "Look Arizona, she looking at me."

"She always looks at you Calliope." Which is true but something about this time made it different.

"But it's different, she in my arms this time." I explained.

I sat there for a couple hours just looking at, rocking and stroking my baby girl's face and arms. Sofia started fussing a little bit so Arizona took her and checked her diaper which was dirty so she changed it and then handed her back to me. I could have changed the diaper but for whatever reason Arizona always changes it when we're there, I think she likes to be a part of the care for our little girl.

Three hours after I got there Jennifer, Sofia's nurse for the day and one of the 'Arizona approved' nurses came to do her vital signs so she could eat. Jennifer looked at me and motioned to me to take the baby again then handed me the bottle.

I put the bottle to Sofia's mouth and she began to suck on it earnestly. It was amazing, the first time I was able to hold my daughter only made more amazing by being able to feed her. She finished her bottle; I put her up to my shoulder to burp her and then brought her back to cradle her in my arms. She looked up at me and then she fell asleep in my arms and I just about was crying.

It was amazing.

I looked over at Arizona who by this time the nurses had brought another rocking chair for and saw the most amazing smile on her face. I looked down at Sofia and then over to Arizona and for the first time I felt it, we were a family. My family; my fiancé and my daughter.

Arizona's POV

I was charting on the patient that Karev and I had just performed an appy on when Bailey found me motioning for me to come talk to her. Odd, but it was Bailey and when Bailey motioned for you went so I did. She said the most amazing thing to me; today she and Kelly, Calliope's physical therapist decided that Calliope was able to hold Sofia for the first time. I was so happy; it was about time, Calliope has wanted to hold the baby for weeks but they didn't think that she was strong enough. I almost thought that she had given up on holding Sofia.

But all of Calliope's hard work has paid off and today was the day. Calliope will be so happy, overjoyed even.

As so as I was done talking to Bailey and done charting on my patient I just about ran to the NICU to see Sofia. I got there talked to her nurse Jennifer and went over to the crib and picked up my baby girl. I told her that her Mommy was going to hold her today. She was looking right up at me and I was hoping that she would stay awake for when her Mommy got there after the morning PT session was done.

Calliope got there while I was rocking and talking to our daughter and when she walked over to us I got up so she could sit down and I placed Sofia in her arms. She had a look of amazement and surprise on her face. She cradled the baby in her arms speechless and when she did speak all that came out of her mouth was "I, uh, uh wow", it was kind of funny actually.

The look on Calliope's face was priceless; it was a look of wonder and awe, like she couldn't believe that she was actually holding Sofia. It was a beautiful moment.

We ended up staying there, Sofia started fussing so I took her to change her diaper, then I handed her back to Calliope. Sofia was definitely enjoying finally being able to be held by her mother. I think that she knew who was holding her.

Jennifer came over and handed Sofia's bottle to Calliope, and then Sofia was drinking it like it was her job. Then one of the other nurses brought another rocking chair for me so I could sit with my family. Calliope and Sofia, my family.

Callie's POV

I ended up skipping lunch to spend time with Sofia. There was no way that I was going to put her down. She was sleeping peacefully in my arms and I just wanted to stay right there with her. Unfortunately my afternoon PT time was fast approaching and my time with my baby was coming to an end. But I was definitely going to come back after PT.

Twenty minutes before PT Arizona mentioned that it was time to go so I reluctantly gave her the baby and got back into my wheelchair, I still wasn't quite strong enough to walk the distance from the NICU to the PT department. Arizona put Sofia back in her crib then wheeled me to PT. It felt like I was riding on a cloud, I was so happy.

When we got to the PT room I stood up and walked over to Kelly and gave her a big hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't put into words how happy I am, being able to hold her made my day."

"Callie it was time, you are storing enough to lift the weights and are doing really good with the balls and you deserve to finally hold you little one."

"Well, let's get started on those weights again so I can get back to the NICU."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Aftermath**

**Author: Danielle**

**Summary: post 7:18, post accident**

**Disclaimer: only the story is mine the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.**

**Sorry it takes me so long to update the story, life is busy working a lot and just busy in general. I don't know how these writers pop out a chapter every two to three days, they have my respect.**

**On a different note, I don't know when I'll be able to update this again, I'm going to Alaska for two weeks and I don't know if I'll have internet while I am there. But I'll do my best to at least write while I'm there. **

**Moving along with the story…**

10 weeks after the accident

Callie's POV

Sofia's doing great; she's eating well, sleeping through the night and is five pounds. She's the size of a 35 week pregnancy baby and I can't believe that just ten weeks ago she was one pound and now here she is fitting into newborn sized diapers, although they are a little big on her she is still fitting them. Arizona says she doing all the things that she should be able to do developmentally. Amazing, my daughter is amazing. Our daughter is amazing.

I'm still in my same room on the rehab floor and they still have me doing two PT sessions per day. It can be rough sometimes but it's worth it. I can now walk where I want to go in the hospital; I go the NICU, the cafeteria, to my ortho floor to see the nurses and doctors that I am missing, it's really nice to have that freedom.

Hopefully Arizona doesn't find out but I snuck into the gallery for one of her surgeries today, it was an ortho procedure so I was loving being in there watching her rock the surgery. I was in the back row so she couldn't see me and the gallery was almost empty. Thankfully none of the people there would rat on me; it was only Meredith, Lexie and a couple of the first year residents who for some reason are afraid of me. I just needed to get away from the monotony of PT, sitting in my room and wandering around the halls.

A couple of hours after Arizona's surgery I walked into my room after being with Sofia for a little while and found Arizona sitting in a chair next to my bed sound asleep. It was really cute, her just sitting there with her head cocked to one side and mouth agape. I moved in farther to my room and must have made some noise because she startled and woke up. Then I sat on the bed next to her chair.

"Hey, Calliope, you're here."

"Yeah, I am. I was just with Sofia but am getting a bit tired so I decided to come back here."

"Busy day?" She said as she was fixing her messed up hair.

"Not really I ate breakfast, but you were here for that, then watched some tv, went to PT, came back here ate lunch, back over to PT, and went up to see Sofia." Of course leaving out that I had watched her surgery.

"Anything else?"

Uh oh, I looked at her as innocently as I could.

"Perhaps you went somewhere where you shouldn't be and did something you shouldn't have."

Again I tried the innocent look but it clearly wasn't working.

"I had an interesting day too; I had breakfast with my wonderful fiancé, and then started my full day of surgeries. I started with three appendectomies, went to see Sofia, spent a half hour holding her, ate lunch with Teddy who says hello by the way, then went back into the OR for a hernia repair and a did a repair on this cute little boy who had shattered his femur falling out of a tree. It was a funny thing though I looked into my gallery, saw Meredith and Lexie and saw an interesting thing."

There was me sitting there trying to look innocent still but I knew that she had seen me.

"I saw my fiancé sitting in the back row watching me fix the boy's femur. Funny thing about that, she isn't allowed to be on the OR floor because she is a patient here."

Finally I looked away from her guiltily.

"Callie, what were you thinking, Bailey would kill you if she had caught you. I myself wasn't too happy to see you up there. You are still recovering from major surgery and need to rest as much as you can. You are supposed to be doing your PT, seeing Sofia and resting the rest of the time."

I grimaced at the sound of my nickname coming from her mouth, she only calls me 'Callie' when she's mad at me but then finally I spoke, "I just wanted to see you, I didn't think there would be any harm in me just sitting there watching. It was only a couple of hours then I did go up and see Sofia, who still smelled like you when I got there. And I have been there in the NICU since, and now I am here."

"Callie, you are ten weeks out from an accident, having had major three surgeries one of which was you giving birth and are supposed to be recovering not peering down into the OR watching surgeries."

"I know but I am going crazy, all I do is PT, visit Sofia, go to the cafeteria and walk around the hospital. Arizona I am going stir crazy. I can't handle too much more of this."

"I'm sure that you are going to be discharged in the next month or so Calliope, you are doing so good with your PT, Kelly gave me an update on your progress yesterday and says you are almost back to 100%. Just keep focusing on that and on us being at home with our little girl, just the three of us."

"And Mark." I probably shouldn't have said that because Arizona made a face to that statement so I added on to that statement with what I feel is the truth. "You and I and Sofia, that's our family, Mark is just on the periphery. It's you, me and our baby. Mark is involved and Mark will never be out of the picture but you and I have primary custody."

Arizona looks at me, "Is Mark going to be okay with that?"

"He really doesn't have a choice, I am her mother, we are her mothers and,"

"But he is her father, he has rights and I don't see him giving up his rights."

"I am not saying that Mark gives up his rights, I am saying that he gets her a couple times a week for a while and every other weekend."

"He's never going to agree to that."

"He already did,"

"What! When?"

"Yesterday during lunch, you were in surgery so Mark and I had lunch together here and discussed a custody agreement for Sofia. We decided that for now that he gets her two evenings a week, and every other weekend. Once I start back to work we can all come to an agreement what to do while we are at work, you know if she stays with whoever is off and that kind of thing."

"Callie," oh no not the 'Callie' again, "I am more than a little upset that you and Mark made a custody agreement without me. I understand that I was in surgery at the time but I am her mother too and you doing this makes me feel less of her mother."

"Zona, I'm sorry, that's not what we meant to happen and it wasn't a planned conversation. Mark and I were just talking about once I get out of the hospital and the conversation evolved into the custody conversation. I'm sorry, really I am."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Arizona's POV

I have to admit I am very upset that Calliope and Mark came up with a custody agreement without me. It makes me feel like less of a parent to Sofia and I really feel like I am just as much of a parent to that little angel as Calliope and Mark are. It hurts.

Calliope has said that I am as much of a mother to Sofia that she is but this makes me feel like I am just another person in Sofia's life. So I tell her, "Callie, I am more than a little upset that you and Mark made a custody agreement without me. I understand that I was in surgery at the time but I am her mother too and you doing this makes me feel less of her mother."

"Zona, I'm sorry, that's not what we meant to happen and it wasn't a planned conversation. Mark and I were just talking about once I get out of the hospital and the conversation evolved into the custody conversation. I'm sorry, really I am."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I am hurt by the decision that you and Mark came up without me but the plan sounds like a good one."

"I didn't mean to make you feel this was Arizona, the conversation really did just come up."

"I know that you wouldn't purposely set out to hurt me but it doesn't negate the fact that it does hurt. But, tell me about the plan."

"Well, you and I will have primary custody of Sofia. Mark will get her two nights a week that he is not on call and for at least the first few months he will bring her back home overnight. He will also have her two weekends a month also depending on what his schedule is. The rest of the time she will be with us."

"What about when we are working? Did you discuss that?"

"We did, the idea is that whoever is off gets her for the day. If it's Mark he'll have her until bedtime as one of his days during the week. We both thought that the hospital daycare would work best for Sofia, she would be close to us and we could go there during breaks."

"So if I'm off I'd get her the whole day?" I really liked the idea of having my daughter to myself for a whole day.

"Yeah, by the smile on your face I guess that you like the idea."

"I love the idea and I will admit that as much as I don't like that you and Mark came up with the plan without me it seems like a good solid plan."

"All we need now is a lawyer to firm up the plan."

"A lawyer isn't that a bit extreme?" I never thought that a lawyer would need to be involved.

"It was Mark's idea actually. We would make a legal agreement as to Sofia's custody and also make sure you have legal rights over Sofia."

"Me, uh legal rights?" Seriously, had she just said that?

"Of course, also Mark's idea by the way. He brought up the point that we were getting married, as married as Washington will let us, since we are already filing domestic partnership papers that there should be papers saying you have legal rights to Sofia. That way if she needs to go to the doctor, get picked up from daycare or school that you can do it without written permission from Mark or myself."

I don't know when it happened but I had started crying. It was just so overwhelming to think that Sofia would legally be recognized as my daughter. Adoption wasn't possible because both biological parents were involved but papers filed to include me, wow. I can't even tell you how good it feels to know that both Calliope and Mark are going to make my relationship with our daughter legal. Calliope I am not surprised by but the fact it was Mark's idea I am stunned. We have come a long way in the last ten weeks since the 'you are nothing' conversation.

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Aftermath**

**Author: Danielle**

**Summary: post 7:18, post accident**

**Disclaimer: only the story is mine the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.**

12 weeks after the accident

Arizona's POV

We spoke to a lawyer last week, all three of us, Calliope, Mark and myself. There were formal papers drawn up saying that as per Calliope and Mark's conversation two weeks ago that we, Calliope and I will have primary custody of Sofia and Mark would have her two nights a week and two weekends a month all depending on what our work schedules are. I still can't believe that this agreement was Mark's idea, it was my previous opinion that Mark wouldn't give up custody of Sofia so easily. But I suppose that he really isn't giving up custody but still it doesn't give him a lot of time with Sofia. But yet again we are right across the hall so it's not like we'll never see each other. Although my fear about us being right across the hall is that Mark will be over all of the time to see Sofia. But thankfully it seems that he's happy with the legal agreement that we have come up with.

But most importantly today was the best day since the day that Calliope woke up. We got to bring our baby home! It started out as any other day; I came to the hospital early for rounds, ate breakfast with Calliope, went to go see my little Sofia, and started my surgeries for the day. Calliope called me and asked me to come see her so I ran up to her room, she told me that Bailey had told her to 'go home' I was so happy but I like Calliope realized that it meant that she would be going home without our baby.

Since I spent some time with Calliope I didn't have the time to take a really lunch break to eat so I just had a granola bar and a banana between surgeries. Thankfully my last surgery was shorter than I expected it to be and I was able to get to the NICU to meet up with Calliope. Mark happened to be there too and Stark was writing in Sofia's chart. Calliope said that she didn't want to go home without Sofia and Stark said she could go home after Sofia passed the car seat test. He did make a good point that Sofia had three doctors for parents and one of whom is a pediatric doctor.

So then Mark went home and grabbed the car seat and then Jennifer the NICU nurse set Sofia up in it and began the test. An hour of watching over Sofia's oxygen levels and heart rate and she passed the test. I was a little nervous there for a while knowing that some preemies have a hard time with being in a car seat.

After Sofia passed the car seat test Calliope had a minor meltdown. She flipped out when Mark went to pick Sofia up in the car seat. She brushed me off of her and said something about the last time they were in a car they almost died. My heart stopped when she said that, I was the reason that they almost died in that car. Bailey thankfully calmed Calliope down and after a few minutes Mark brought the car seat down to his car, I haven't yet bought a new car because I wanted Calliope there with me when I did, and Calliope was wheeled down to the car with Sofia in her lap while I walked beside her.

Once we were outside it hit me that we were going home with our baby. They were actually letting us bring Sofia home with us.

Callie's POV

Today has been a totally overwhelming day but as I lay here in my own bed with my daughter on my chest it seems totally worth it. I started out my day like any other, I ate breakfast with my beautiful fiancée, went to PT, then went up to see Sofia where Bailey came in to see her and told me to go home. I was so surprised; I almost thought that I was never going to leave the hospital as a patient. But then I realized that Bailey meant for me to go home, not Sofia.

I spent most of the morning with Sofia in the NICU then called Arizona to come and see me. I told her that Bailey was sending me home today and I swear she was more excited about me leaving than I was. She then got this look on her face that showed m that she too had realized that Sofia was not going to be coming home with us.

Arizona left to do some more of her surgeries then she met me at the NICU in the afternoon to spend time with Sofia with me. Mark and Stark were there too. I made a comment about not wanting to go home if Sofia was still going to be in the hospital and Stark said that she could go home with us after all there were three doctors at home. Stark said something about her passing the infant carrier test and I had never heard of it before but it made sense when Arizona explained what the point of it was.

Jennifer, Sofia's nurse set Sofia up in her car seat and the test began. April, Mark, Arizona, Bailey, and I were all lined up watching Sofia in her car seat. Cristina and Owen were even there watching the test. After what seemed to be the longest hour of my life Sofia passed the test. Mark went to pick the baby up in the seat and I will admit I flipped out. I don't know what came over me but all I saw was the truck coming towards me only this time instead of it just being Arizona and I in the car so was Sofia.

Bailey grabbed my hand as I was trying to take Sofia out of the car seat. She basically said that many things could hurt my baby and it got through to me that I had no control over certain things. Bailey snapped Sofia back into the car seat only for us to take her back out because she had to ride out of the hospital on my lap. Mark went out with the car seat to his car, I didn't realize but Arizona didn't have a car. It's been three months since the accident and she didn't have a car.

A patient care tech brought me out to Mark's car with Sofia on my lap and Arizona walking next to me. It felt like we were a family, Arizona, our baby and I. It also felt so good to finally be out of the hospital. I hadn't been outside since the morning of the accident; it had been a long three months.

It was only a five minutes ride from the hospital to our apartment building, Mark dropped Arizona and I off at the door and went around back to park the car. Arizona carried Sofia in her car seat up to the apartment and unlocked the door for us to go in. I don't think that I have ever been happier to see that apartment.

The three of us went into the apartment and a few minutes later Mark knocked on the door, he had my bag and Sofia's diaper bag in his arms. He must have noticed how tired I was because he only stayed a few minutes then left. It was good, just being in my own apartment with my own family.

We got Sofia out of the car seat and we sat with her on one of the couches and it was good, Arizona, Sofia and me in our apartment. So good.

After a while of sitting with Sofia and Arizona I stood up handing the baby to Arizona and started walking around the apartment just familiarizing myself with my home once again. I noticed that there wasn't a difference but I looked towards the second bedroom, what was meant to be Sofia's room and noticed the door was closed. I looked at Arizona questioningly and she nodded for me to go in. I walked into the room and noticed it was full; a crib with a netting canopy over top, a changing table, a gliding rocking chair, a dresser, the closet was full of clothes. Most amazingly was up on the walls, they were painted a light purple color and on one wall were painted with the words 'Sofia Robbin'. It was beautiful and more than I could have ever expected it to be.

I turned towards Arizona and asked her, "When, how?"

She smiled and replied, "Well, I had time after going home from you at the hospital and I was always too awake to go to sleep so I painted, ordered online the furniture that you had said you liked, Owen and Derek helped me build it all."

"Its amazing hun, I love it."

"Good because I was worried that you wouldn't like it. It's not really bat cave material."

"It's definitely more Easter basket than bat cave but I love it, I do. I can't believe that after spending all day at the hospital working, spending time with me and spending time with Sofia that you would have the energy to do all of this."

"As I said I had help, at least with the heavy stuff."

"And where did all of these clothes come from?"

"Some of them came from the baby shower, my parents sent some, just look for the overly pink and girly outfits, some from different people in the hospital that wanted to do something for us after the accident, your father sent some and I kind of did more than buy furniture while I was shopping online."

"Kinda, Zona this room is filled with clothes. And who needs that many teddy bears?"

"That is not my fault; I did not buy her any of them. But I do have to say my favorite one is the one with the navy blue scrubs on. Bailey got it for her."

"That is cute, now get over here and bring me our baby so she can see the room her Mama made for her." The dimples came out when I called her 'Mama' and I could tell that she loved being called Sofia's mom.

I took Sofia and went to put her in her crib but Arizona grabbed my arm and led me to our room, "One more thing."

In our room was the most beautiful bassinet that I have ever seen. "Wow that is gorgeous. Where on earth did you find that?"

"It wasn't me, one day I came home for lunch because I had forgotten something here and I was surprised at the door by a UPS man. He had this huge box for me, so I signed for it and he helped me bring it in. I opened the box to see this bassinet wrapped in a box with the cutest pink and purple flowered wrapping paper. On the top of the box was a card, 'To Sofia, Love Abuelo.' I had to go on Google translator to find out what that means. Calliope, I discovered that you father of all people had sent us this amazingly beautiful bassinet."

Wow, my father sent us the bassinet. "How did he know?"

"I called him after the accident and told him about you and Sofia and then a few weeks ago I called him again and told him about yours and Sofia's progress."

I was so surprised that my father knew about the accident and nothing. Not a visit, a phone call or even a card yet he sends this beautiful gift. "He never came."

"I know, I talked to him a few times and it sounded like your mother wouldn't let him come. He almost did in the beginning but you were so touch and go and you mother was adamant about him not leaving Miami, something about Aria."

But still my father never called or came; I was half dead and nothing. That more than hurt, it broke my heart. Whatever I don't need him, I have my fiancée, I have my little Sofia Robbin, I have my friends and I have Mark.

I stood there with Sofia in my arms I just cried; I was just so surprised that my father had never pursued any contact with me after the accident and after finding out about his first grandchild. Arizona wrapped her arms around me and led me over to our bed. She sat me down on the bed, went over to our dresser, got me some pajamas and took Sofia from my arms so I could change. Once I was changed she motioned for me to lie down, I did and she handed the baby back to me and went to change herself.

We were both changed and lying down on the bed, me with Sofia on my chest and Arizona snuggled up to my side. It was perfect, no works were needed. The quiet of the apartment with the sounds of our breathing, nothing was needed. All we needed was just us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Aftermath**

**Author: Danielle**

**Summary: post 7:18, post accident**

**Disclaimer: only the story is mine the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.**

Callie's POV

It's been a week since I've been home and 13 weeks since the accident. It has been an adjustment dealing with all the normal post surgery pains and aches and adding onto that having a three month old. I thought having the lack of sleep of being a doctor was rough. Waking up every two hours to feed Sofia is exhausting. I began pumping my breasts after the accident and have been breastfeeding her for a month since she's been able to and since I'd gotten off the meds from the surgeries. It took a while to get her to latch on correctly but she did and it's been amazing bonding with her. The only bad thing about breastfeeding is even though Arizona is able to feed Sofia my pumped milk in a bottle I still have to get up to pump a fresh bottle while she's feeding the baby. But I don't regret it at all. Knowing that I am providing life to our baby, there is nothing else like it.

I was told yesterday by Arizona that our wedding would be in a week. Surprise! Boy was I ever surprised. No dress, no venue, no one to perform the ceremony, who's invited, among the rest of the planning's of a wedding. Come to find out Arizona has been planning our perfect day for two months. She found a dress for herself and had a fitting during one of the few times that she wasn't with me at the hospital and is going to pick it up tomorrow. My dress is another thing, I don't have one. Yet another thing Arizona took care of, she set up an appointment tomorrow for me at the same wedding boutique that she went to.

I asked my love where we were having the wedding and she got the Seattle Botanical Gardens. It's gorgeous this time of year, I am quite impressed with her decision about the place to have our wedding. Apparently there's a covered area that we'll be having our reception. She took care of the dj, the catering, the flowers, everything. She even found a minister that would perform the ceremony. She knew that it was important to me and my mother that I would be married by a minister especially after the whole eloping to Vegas and getting married by Elvis for my first marriage, so Father Brooks will be there at the front of the aisle waiting to marry my love and I.

She even made sure our parents are on their way. In four days our parents would be in Seattle. To say that I am nervous would be an understatement. I've only talked to Arizona's parents on the phone and only for short times. And my parents, to think that they've agreed to come to their daughter's lesbian wedding. I know that my parents have accepted my relationship with Arizona but accepting it and taking part in the lesbian wedding of your youngest daughter is a totally different thing. Unfortunately even though our parents have know for a few weeks, before me might I add, and are coming my older sister Aria has a non refundable trip planned to Paris, France and Portofino, Italy with her husband. Although I doubt that Aria would actually come even if she had the availability to. She was the one who has only called me after the accident since the trip that my dad made out to Seattle and disowned me. It was like she was glad that I was alive but wasn't fully invested in my life and what was going on. She was totally dismissive of my engagement, and news about Sofia.

So next up, dress shopping, I have a picture in my mind of what I'd like the dress to be like but I don't know if I can get it in a week. I want it to be satin, have lace sleeves and have a slight train. In a perfect world I would be able to have a veil that looks like the one my mother wore but again I am getting married in a week.

I am getting married in a week to the love of my life, to my soul mate. A week, I can't believe that Arizona has seemingly pulled of planning a wedding single-handedly. She amazing, really and truly amazing, or awesome as she would say. A week I will be married, wow.

Arizona's POV

Tomorrow is the wedding. I've surprised even my awesome self. I've actually pulled this off. Calliope picked up her dress up yesterday and is currently hiding it in Sofia's closet. Mine is across the hall at Mark's where it has been since I got it from the boutique.

Two days ago our parents arrived from Miami, hers and Washington DC, mine. It's been a little interesting to say the least, my parents are fully accepting of Calliope and I and so is Carlos but I can't get a reading from Calliope's mother. She's not saying anything about the wedding really, just being polite and quiet.

Yesterday was a disaster; Mark invited himself to a family dinner. The Colonel did not appreciate that, really didn't appreciate it at all. It was supposed to be Calliope, her parents, me and my parents and Sofia. Our family, but there he was at the end of the table and then he decided to toast us, "the mother's of _his_ child" making note of the fact that Sofia is his child. Then there was this afternoon, it was my lunch break, I had an hour before I had to be back at the hospital and we were having a wedding rehearsal. Mark walks in and goes and stands next to my mother. I swear that if looks could kill Mark would be six feet under from the look that my father gave him. Carlos thankfully saved the day and told Mark to go stand by him. But then Mark made a comment about one of his fathers' in law liking him. Fathers' in law? My father looked like he was going to kill Mark, hell I almost killed him too. Being a part of our life because of Sofia is one thing but insinuating himself into our marriage is something that I am not going to stand for.

Then I walked up the 'aisle' with my father and Calliope walked up with Carlos and when she went to hand the bouquet i.e. Sofia to her mother Lucia would take the baby and made up an excuse of having to use the powder room. I could tell by the look on Calliope's face that she was upset by her mother not wanting to hold the baby. She hadn't yet held the baby I the three days that they have been in town. Who wouldn't want to hold our little miracle baby, she's perfect.

I came home after checking on my African kids and a panicked call from Calliope. So I ran out of the hospital and I got home to her crying and Carlos sitting on the opposite couch and unfortunately it became evident why Lucia wasn't willing to hold Sofia. She wasn't accepting of our wedding, of our life, our love and our baby. Calliope was devastated and told her father to go, I was surprised by this but Calliope didn't want her dad to choose between her and her mother. My heart is breaking for her.

The original plan was for me to stay at the Archfield with my parents the night before the wedding but now there is nothing that can take me away from my love. Calliope is heartbroken that her sister and now her parents are not going to be there on our special day. I can tell that Calliope is truly devastated but we'll have our day but it won't be the same without her family there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Aftermath**

**Author: Danielle**

**Summary: post 7:18, post accident**

**Disclaimer: only the story is mine the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.**

**I was going to have this be part of chapter 9 but that chapter ended up being 3,752 words so I cut the chapter in half to give you this, chapter 10. This is still long; it's five pages in Microsoft Word. But I couldn't skim on the wedding. After all the wedding on the show only lasted a short part of the episode and didn't get enough airtime in my own opinion. **

**So here it is the wedding of Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins, enjoy.**

Callie's POV

Arizona Robbins is my wife, my wife! I can only think of a few moments in my life that I have felt this happy, the dirty bar bathroom kiss, the first time we made love, the first time we heard Sofia's heartbeat, the first time I saw my miracle baby, the first time I held Sofia and now the moment that Bailey pronounced us as wives. I have spent the whole evening either next to or staring into the eyes of my wife. It feels weird to be able to say that but I do, I have a wife.

I can't believe that I almost called it off; well I did call it off. It all started with my parents not coming so my dad wouldn't be there to walk me down the aisle then it spiraled out of control when Mark told me that Father Brooks' wife was in an accident and he wouldn't be able to perform the ceremony. It seemed as if everything was falling apart. So, no wedding.

My mother had pretty much denies that my wedding was an actual wedding and had not accepted Sofia as her granddaughter. I don't know what hurt the most, my mother not accepting me or not accepting my daughter. Sofia is just a baby, she's never hurt anyone and had no control over how she was made and brought into this world. It hurts so bad, worse than when my father cut me off, this is my mom. My mom the one who carried me for nine months and gave birth to me after ten hours of labor, she's supposed to love me unconditionally, to accept me. I can't even understand where she's coming from, her secretary is gay and she's had the same secretary for almost ten years and she's a lawyer, a modern woman in a modern world. The only thing I can figure is the Catholicism runs deeper into her than her love for her daughter. It is painful to think that I will probably not have contact with my mother and she'll never get to know her granddaughter. I sent my father away, he wanted to stay but I couldn't make him choose between his wife of thirty-eight years and his daughter. I'll try to keep in contact with him, he was the complete opposite of my mother, sure he had a hard time accepting my relationship with Arizona at first, he did disown me and cut me off from my trust fund but he came around and we have a good relationship now and my mother, well that is going to be a sore subject for a while. I just don't want my dad to miss out on Sofia's life. Hopefully this will get better but for the unforeseeable future I don't have a mother.

Thank god Bailey came over after her surgery on one of the African kids and talked some sense into me. She was right though, I don't need the law, a priest or my mother to make my wedding or my marriage real. Yes by the eyes of some people Arizona will not be my wife and legally she is not my wife but in our hearts and in the hearts of those that love us Arizona Robbins and I will be wives forever connected by the love that we share.

Thankfully I hadn't done anything stupid and cancelled the caterer or the venue. Arizona would have killed me. She spent the morning with her African kids doing surgery on the heart boy so I don't think she even knows that I had cancelled the wedding.

The rest of the day went quickly, Sofia napped, I ate lunch, fed the baby, redid my hair, fed the baby and got ready at Mark's because Arizona was going to be coming to our apartment and getting ready after her surgery was done. Then it was time, my limo arrived and I headed off to the botanical gardens.

I waited in my limo until it was time to walk down the aisle; there she was just feet away from me looking more beautiful than I had even imagined. We looked at each other and smiled, it was time to become wives.

Arizona walked down the aisle with the Colonel to the sounds of a string quartet, then it was my turn and my vision of tripping as I was walking towards Arizona was in my mind. Mark who volunteered to give me away reassured me and told me that I wasn't going to trip and as soon as I looked up and met Arizona's eyes I knew I would be fine.

Bailey said that we were there to "celebrate love, happiness, loyalty and a little bit of magic, to bring together two exceptional and beautiful human beings."

Then there it was, time for our vows.

"I, Arizona Elizabeth Robbins take you Calliope Iphigenia Torres to be my wife, I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life."

"I, Calliope Iphigenia Torres take you Arizona Elizabeth Robbins to be my wife, I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life."

She slowly placed my ring on my finger, "I love you."

And I placed her ring on her finger, "I love you."

Bailey looked down at us and smiled, "I now pronounce you wife and wife."

We kissed a magical, life altering, first kiss as married women. It was perfect. I was kissing my wife.

We rode in the limo from one end of the botanical garden to the other. I do have to admit I felt up my wife in the limo, what good is it having a limo all to yourselves if you don't use it to your advantage?

Our entrance was the classic walk in and we walked in to the announcement of Mrs. and Mrs. Torres. I looked over at Arizona in confusion and she only smiled at me.

The food was amazing, Arizona picked an amazing caterer. It was the best wedding food that I have ever tasted.

The dj opened up the dance floor to our first dance as a married couple and we danced to this beautiful song that Arizona had picked out for us. We were in each others' arms and talking softly to each other; although there were a lot of people there it felt like we were the only two people in the room.

The dancing continued and so we danced, boy did we dance. Fast songs, slow songs we just kept dancing. The dj announced the father/daughter dance and my heart ached, my father wasn't there but there was no way that I was going to take away Arizona's chance to dance with her father on her wedding day away from her. So I would just sit it out. Mark came up and told me he was a father and let's dance, so we did and then the most amazing thing happened, someone put their hand on Mark's shoulder to cut in, Mark stepped out of the way and it was my father. He told me that he had been waiting from the time I was born to dance with me on my wedding day so turned around from going to the airport so he could dance with me. I was so happy. It was perfect, my love was dancing with her father and I was with mine, it felt so right.

The day was perfect, my one true love, my soul mate and I were forever bound together. Life couldn't get any better than in this moment.

Arizona's POV

Awesome. That's all I have to say. The day was just awesome. I woke up an engaged woman and am now a married woman. I married Calliope and it just feels so right.

I knew today would be rough for Calliope because we woke to the reality that her parents were gone. It seemed last night that it wasn't real but this morning the reality of the situation was there. Her mother had basically disowned her and her father, but Calliope's choice, had gone with her. We ate breakfast together and I regrettably left Calliope and Sofia at home as I left for SG/MW for the heart surgery on one on my African kids. I wished that I didn't have to go but Karev put this together before I had scheduled the wedding and there was no getting around the fact that this little boy needed this life saving surgery. So I did it.

Right before the surgery Mark ran up to me and told me that Calliope had cancelled the wedding. I was shocked but told him "she doesn't mean it, so the minister dropped out who cares and her family walked out, that really sucks but she can't call it off. I mean I am going in here performing the surgery and then I am putting on a dress and we are standing in front of everyone we know today and we are getting married. So it's not off, not off." Definitely the wedding was not off. So I went in a four hours later came out to Mark standing there saying everything was okay and Bailey had talked to Calliope and the wedding wasn't cancelled. So apparently Calliope was serious about cancelling the wedding if Bailey was needed to convince her otherwise.

I went home to an empty apartment and jumped in the shower and started getting ready and it just felt wrong. Not Calliope, never Calliope but Timothy. He had said that he would dance so hard at my wedding but he wasn't around. My brother wasn't here to be with me on my wedding day. I got dressed in my regular clothes and heard Mark yelling to me through the bedroom door. I came out and told him what I was feeling and surprise surprise Mark has a heart, he reached his arms out and grabbed me bringing me to his chest in a warm enveloping hug. It felt better just being able to express my sadness over missing Timothy even if it was to Mark.

Mark left the bedroom and I quickly did my hair in the loose curls that I know Calliope loves and put my dress on. Mark and I left Sofia with the babysitter, went down to his car and we went to the botanical gardens. I arrived and the first thing I saw was a black limo sitting near where we would enter the aisle under the archway of flowers. I stepped out of Mark's car and the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen stepped out of the limo in a pure white dress and a beautiful veil. I have always felt that my Calliope is the most beautiful woman on the planet but in that very moment I was just transfixed to her beauty, and she was mine. I just stared at her for a moment and I looked at her and we both smiled.

It was time, my father walked me down the aisle to the string quartet and I was followed by my soon to be wife.

Bailey started talking and honestly I zoned out and the only thing I saw or heard was Calliope and her soft breathing. I came back to reality when Bailey said it was time for our vows. Back when I was planning I made sure to put into the plans to have traditional vows because I didn't want a repeat of the time that Calliope was to speak on lecture day and ended up spending a half an hour puking in our bathroom and me having to brush the puke out of her hair.

I started out, "I, Arizona Elizabeth Robbins take you Calliope Iphigenia Torres to be my wife, I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life."

"I, Calliope Iphigenia Torres take you Arizona Elizabeth Robbins to be my wife, I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life."

I placed her ring on her finger and softly said, "I love you."

And then she placed the matching ring on my finger, "I love you", it was said as if she were breathing it and I am sure that no one else heard her.

Then Bailey looked down at us, smiled and said, "I now pronounce you wife and wife."

I reached over grabbed my new wife's neck and poured all the love that I had within me into our first kiss as married women. It was a perfect moment.

We walked down the aisle hand in hand to the limo to ride to the other side of the botanical gardens. We got in the limo and almost immediately as the door was closed Calliope was on me, kissing me, touching me. I was thinking of nothing in this world but this moment and that the limo driver was getting a show in the back of his car. He started driving; we were jostled a bit but continued with our first married make out session. Married, we were married.

We got safely to the reception site with slightly smudged lipstick and I had to pull my dress back up before we got out of the limo. We were slightly disheveled but I wouldn't have taken it back at all.

We walked hand in hand to the entrance to the reception, the music I had picked out for our entrance started up and the dj announced us, Mrs. and Mrs. Torres. Calliope looked at me with a look of confusion. I hadn't told her that that would be happening. I wanted my family to all have the same name, myself, my wife, our baby and our future babies. I had decided I would be Mrs. Torres the day we named Sofia and I don't regret that decision one bit. I would still be Dr. Robbins at the hospital so not to confuse it with Dr and Dr Torres at work. But out of the hospital's walls I would be Arizona Elizabeth Torres.

Dinner was superb; the caterer was as amazing as I heard they were.

Our first dance was perfect with me and my wife snuggled up as close as we could get to each other in those big ass dresses. We kept dancing and dancing. I looked up to the heavens and smiled, Timothy would be proud. I felt so bad because I had forgotten to call the dj in the rush of today to tell him to cancel the father/daughter dance but it was too late. Calliope selflessly told me to continue with the tradition so The Colonel and I danced. Calliope was dancing with Mark when Carlos came out of nowhere and took over. A tear ran down my wife's face and I knew it was a tear of happiness. I know it wasn't the same not having her parents there, her father giving her away to me but having her dad show up to dance with her was so special to her.

The night ended, late and we headed back to our apartment. When we got home we let the babysitter go home, checked on Sofia, got out of our dresses and got into our pajamas. I was exhausted I had been up for almost twenty hours and Calliope looked exhausted having been home with the baby all day.

Once we were in bed Calliope turned to me and smiled, "Hi."

I just smiled back at her, "Hi."

"So, we're married."

"Yeah I guess we are." A larger smile, my "super magic smile" as Calliope called it came upon my face.

Then the baby monitor loudly signaled that our miracle baby was awake and ready to be fed. Like clockwork, two o'clock every morning. I went and got her bringing her to Calliope to feed her. Once Sofia was latched on Calliope looked up at me, "Mrs. Torres?"

I smiled at her, "Yup, Mrs. Torres."

"You changed your name? Really?"

I looked down at Sofia eating, rubbed her fuzzy little head and said "Yeah I did, I just have to file the paperwork on Monday. Then it's done. At work I'll still be Dr Robbins but everywhere else I'll be Mrs. Arizona Elizabeth Torres. I just wanted my whole family to have the same last name." I looked back up at my wife and she was smiling her own version of a super magic smile.

"I love you Arizona Elizabeth Torres, so very much."

"I love you Calliope Iphigenia Torres." I settled down next to her with one hand on her leg and the other stroking Sofia's barely there head of hair.

It was an awesome day.

**Sorry I skimmed over Callie and her mother but all I can picture is me and my mother and when I am brave enough to come out to her. My only wish is that people would be accepting of other, gay or straight; no matter of what race religion or what gender you are. But even though it's 2011 we still haven't gotten there yet. Here's hoping to a brighter future.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Aftermath**

**Author: Danielle**

**Summary: post 7:18, post accident**

**Disclaimer: only the story is mine, the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.**

**Sorry it's been so long, life happened, including my 30****th**** birthday at the end of last month. Big party and good times were had. **

Callie's POV

It's been an amazing month, first Sofia and I came home from the hospital and then two weeks ago the love of my life and I got married. It's been an adjustment having a four month old at home but thankfully she's started sleeping through the whole night. Waking up every three hours to breastfeed is so exhausting and adding that onto recovering from multiple surgeries it was wiping me of all of my energy. So now she falls asleep at ten and wakes up at three and then goes back to sleep until eightish. Arizona still gets up with me for the three o'clock feeding on the days that she doesn't start early in the morning and the two of us sit there in the nursery talking and spending time together while Sofia happily feeds and sometimes Arizona takes over the feeding time by feeding Sofia my pumped breast milk. That's nice because it gets me more hours of uninterrupted sleep. Babies are exhausting.

Dr. Webber gave Arizona off a week after the wedding, not that we went anywhere for a honeymoon but it was nice to have the time with my new wife. I still can't get over being able to call her my wife. Our time was spent with our daughter, watching movies, cooking together, sleeping in as late as Sofia let us and enjoying the freedom to do nothing.

The day Arizona went back to work was rough, Sofia was out of sorts, and she was missing her Mama and was taking it out on me. Arizona had taken to waking up with her in the morning and holding and cuddling her letting me sleep a little longer until Sofia's hunger won out and then she would bring her into the bedroom and I would feed her or she would feed Sofia a bottle. That was when I began pumping my breast milk and Arizona would feed her the first feeding of the day. It was their special time of the day. But Sofia cried and complained for two hours the morning that morning, Arizona left before Sofia woke up for the day and I swear that the baby was looking for her Mama. Sofia cried for almost an hour and I was getting frustrated so I called Arizona and thankfully she was done with rounds so was able to pick up her cell phone. She heard Sofia screaming in the background and suggested I put the phone on speakerphone and she could talk to her. I did and it worked wonders, just hearing Arizona's voice calmed the baby down and she settled enough that she was able to eat. I thanked Arizona profusely and hung up to the sounds of Arizona saying "I love you my girls." I told her we loved her too and Sofia response was to keep on eating.

When Arizona got home that night she quickly kissed me and then went right for the bouncy chair that Sofia was sitting in picking her up and hugging her tight. "I missed you so much baby girl."

"She missed you too. She kept on looking for you every time she heard a noise. I put her in the crib and when she woke up I went in there to get her up to change her diaper and feed her and I swear she was looking around me trying to find you."

"What can I say, she loves her Mama."

"That she does Arizona, that she does."

That night I fixed dinner and we sat at the breakfast bar eating with Sofia babbling away on the floor in her bouncy chair. It was perfect.

That all happened on Monday and unfortunately Wednesday night Arizona was on call and got called in at midnight for an emergency surgery on a kid who got up in the middle of the night and fell down the stairs causing severe internal bleeding, a possible lacerated spleen, and an open broken femur. It was something her fellow couldn't handle on her own and so Arizona had to go in. I was itching to go with her and fix the femur myself but I had another few days until I was back at work. Then Sofia woke up at three o'clock and ate okay but was looking for her Mama and when she finished eating had figured out that Arizona wasn't there and started screaming her head off.

Sofia screamed for three hours until all her tears were gone, her face was red, she was sweating and her cute little voice was hoarse. Arizona walked into the apartment at 6:15am to me walking Sofia around in the living room with the lights dimmed and I was attempting to bounce and sing to her to calm her down. Arizona must have noticed the tired and frustrated and tear covered look on my face because she put her bag down on the couch and took Sofia from my arms. Within ten minutes Arizona had hummed, bounced, swayed, sang and walked Sofia to sleep. She quietly walked the baby into her room and softly put her down into her crib, then came out of the nursery, took my hand and guided my into our room bringing me over to our bed and laying down with me.

"What happened?"

"Well, she woke up at 3am for her feeding and she ate without a problem then yet again began looking around the room for you and didn't see you so started screaming."

"She screamed for three hours?"

"Yup, she quieted down for the five minutes it took to change her diaper because you know how much she loves having her diaper off but then as soon as it was back on the screaming started again."

"I'm so sorry baby; I wish I could have gotten here sooner. The both of you are probably so exhausted. I wish I didn't have to go in but Jaime couldn't handle the surgery on her own and I really needed to be there."

"I know, is the kid okay?"

"The kid is fine, missing his spleen and connected to the apparatus keeping his femur in place. But he's fine."

"Good. Well I am exhausted but let's just go to bed now."

"Sounds good to me, I just spent five hours standing in the OR and could use some pillow time before our howler monkey decides to wake up again. At least I am off today and we can spend the day lazing around the apartment."

Thursday was spent the three of us catching up on sleep from the night before and Friday was a great surprise, Mark came over early in the day and asked if her could take Sofia for that day and the next so he could give us time before I went back to work on Monday. We were hesitant at first but Mark was right, he hadn't taken her overnight before but we were sure that she would be fine.

So by lunchtime Sofia was all packed up and ready to go to Daddy's apartment for the next two days. Mark took her and Arizona and I didn't know what to do with ourselves. I decided to take matters into my own hands and went into our bedroom and put on the lingerie that I wore the night we first said 'I love you' to each other and walked out into the living room. Arizona was sitting sideways on the red couch facing away from our bedroom door reading 'The Journal of American Pediatrics' so I walked over and sat in front of her. After a few minutes she looked up and noticed my state of undress and blushed.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing?"

"Calliope you know that we shouldn't."

"Arizona it's been four months since the accident and longer than that since we have had sex. And I want to _be_ with my wife."

"But you are still healing."

"Babe, as I said it's been four months since the accident and eleven weeks since my last surgery I talked to Bailey and Teddy at my appointment Wednesday and they said I was approved for 'strenuous activity'."

"Oh, well I uh,"

"Arizona, let's go to the bedroom."

"Uh, well okay."

And so we did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Aftermath**

**Author: Danielle**

**Summary: post 7:18, post accident**

**Disclaimer: only the story is mine, the characters belong to Shonda and ABC.**

**Part two… rating change to M. A little embarrassed to write the M scene but I think it was the appropriate next step in the story. **

Arizona's POV

Tomorrow Calliope starts back at work. It's been four months since the accident that changed our lives in more ways than one. Sofia is growing by leaps and bounds; she has favorite toys that if she doesn't have near her she will let you know her displeasure.

Then last week she started laughing. It was so beautiful; I was carrying the laundry to the laundry room down the hall and thought the door that I had left open would still be open. I was wrong, causing me to walk straight into the door and landing me right on my ass with the laundry strewn all around me; then there it was quiet at first but then a full belly laugh come from my beautiful daughter. Calliope ran out of our bathroom to find me sitting there in front of the door and Sofia sitting in her bouncy chair laughing. Calliope was looking shocked between the two of us and after a minute walked over to Sofia, picking her up kissing all over her face causing the baby to laugh harder.

"Are you okay babe?" Finally she came over and checked on me.

"I'm fine, ego's a little bruised but I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Well the short of it is that I walked into the door with the laundry and landed on my ass to which your daughter started laughing."

"My daughter huh?"

"Yeah, your daughter because my angel of a daughter would never laugh at her Mama." That statement caused Calliope and me to laugh which caused Sofia to start to laugh once again. It was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard.

Then two days ago, Friday, Mark came and got our little princess to have her for two days. It would be the longest that Calliope and I would have been away from her. Granted she'd be right across the hall but she'd be right across the hall without her mothers. We sent Sofia over with her diaper bag, extra clothes and enough pumped breast milk for two days.

I was sitting on the couch reading 'The Journal of American Pediatrics' when Calliope came and sat next to me. I continued reading the article on juvenile neuroblastomas then I looked up at Calliope looking expectantly at me. I looked at her closer and notice she had on the lingerie that she wore on my birthday, the night we first said "I love you" to each other and I felt my face getting warmer and I'm sure it turned a bright shade of pink.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing?"

"Calliope you know that we shouldn't."

"Arizona it's been four months since the accident and longer than that since we have had sex. And I want to _be_ with my wife."

"But you are still healing."

"Babe, as I said it's been four months since the accident and eleven weeks since my last surgery I talked to Bailey and Teddy at my appointment Wednesday and they said I was approved for 'strenuous activity'."

"Oh, well I uh,"

"Arizona, let's go to the bedroom."

"Uh, well okay."

I stood up taking her hand and leading her into our bedroom. Once we had reached the threshold of our room Calliope stopped me and spun me around so I was facing her and kissed me with so much passion that it knocked the wind out of me. As she was kissing me she reached down to the hem of my shirt gently lifting it and guiding it up and over my head. She walked me backwards into the room and my knees hit the bed causing me to fall back onto the bed. As soon as I fell she reached down unzipping my jeans and pulling them down leaving me in my bra and panties. She leaned over me kissing me hard and long, I wiggled under her and moved up to the pillows laying there looking expectantly at her. She moved up me like a wild animal and its prey, her eyed burning with desire. I hadn't seen such desire since before Africa.

She was there above me on all fours and I reached up playing with the bow on her cleavage. She got up to her knees pulling down her tiny panties and then reached up pulling mine down and off of me also. I then work at getting the rest of the lingerie off of her. So then it was me left in my bra, she reached behind me and unclasped it. Then there we were, naked with each other for the first time since she was showing in her pregnancy. Far too long in my opinion.

I gazed up at her body, it was perfect. She was truly the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid my eyes on. I reached up and stroked her left breast gently with a hardly there caress. I made my way towards her nipple and she moaned, "Zona, baby." It was music to my ears, I grabbed her around the waist flipping us so that I was on top and straddled her waist our centers close to each other. I could feel the heat radiating from her. I looked down at her beautiful face and her eyes slowly opened to meet my gaze, "I love you" and I responded the only way I could, "I love you too" and I smiled down my dimpled 'super magic smile' as she calls it.

I leaned down kissing her, guiding my tongue into her arm wet mouth and trailing my right hand down her body stopping at her breast massaging it. I pinched and pulled at her nipple but not too hard because she was breastfeeding and I didn't want to cause any pain. My left hand moved to her face gentle stroking her eye brow and cheek, she closed her eyes and smiled that cute little smile that she has when she has no words.

I continued stoking her face with my left hand and guided my right hand further down her body. I reached her core and moaned, "God, you're so wet." And she was, she was dripping.

"It's all for you baby, all for you" she whispered.

I gently entered her with one finger stroking her slowly and gently almost afraid of breaking her.

"More." That was all the encouragement that I needed, I entered her with a second finger and began to make love to her with my hand, my thumb meeting her clit with every inward stroke.

She began moaning louder and then all of a sudden I felt two fingers plunge into me. It felt so good; I hadn't felt anything this good since I can't even remember. It felt like having our first time again.

We found a rhythm and then we were moving together shaking the bed and filling the air with "Oh God", "Baby harder", "More Zona more", "Cal I love you".

I could feel my orgasm coming slowly as we pumped harder and faster. I was afraid of hurting her but in that moment nothing could stop us.

I felt my orgasm coming faster and I could feel her tightening around my fingers and I knew hers was coming soon too.

Then she arched off the bed yelling "Zona!" Her orgasm clamping down on my fingers so I couldn't move them and after a few more pumps of her hand in my core I came harder than I had ever come before. It was a cliché, I saw lights, stars or whatever you want to call them and then everything went black.

The next thing I knew a cell phone was ringing and I moved realizing my hand was still in Calliope and hers was still in me. I gently removed my fingers from her and took hers out of me looking down at her peacefully sleeping naked form.

I found the cell phone on the kitchen island, it was Callie's. Mark was calling.

"Hey Mark."

"Cal?" I could barely hear him over the screaming.

"No it's Arizona, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she woke up an hour and a half ago, I fed her, she fell asleep and then she woke up an hour ago just started screaming and I can't get her to stop."

"I'll be right over."

I was walking towards the door when I realized that I was naked, very naked. I went into our bedroom grabbing the closest t shirt and grabbed a pair of Calliope's lounge pants that were right there. I went across the hall to Mark's knocking gently and then just walking in. He was shirtless in boxers (too much Mark in my eyesight but I was there for Sofia) walking Sofia back and forth and she was screaming. I went over put my hand on his shoulder; he turned to me with a slightly relieved look on his face. I took Sofia in my arms and she screamed another few minutes then it turned into crying which turned into whimpering and then she stopped. She looked up into my eyes with tears running down her chubby little cheeks. I stood there swaying her in my arms until she was sleeping again. I put her back in her crib and she lay there quietly, I made it to the door and the screaming happened again so I went back picked her up again and rocked her back and forth again. I calmed her down, put her back in the crib and then the screaming started again. We tried this a few times with the same results when I looked at Mark and motioned to him that I was taking Sofia back home with me.

I made it back home with a whimpering baby and tried to put her down in her crib and she didn't scream but she did start crying. I picked her up and figured screw it, we weren't supposed to sleep with the baby in our bed but whatever and so I brought her into our bedroom. Calliope was in a different position than when I left but was still peacefully sleeping. I moved the covers, got under them, tried putting Sofia down next to me but she grabbed onto my hair so I settled her on top of me. She sighed and whimpered a little bit but snuggled into me.

After a few minutes I could tell that she was soundly sleeping. That was when I looked at the clock. It was 5:30 am.

**Reviews are always lovely, don't be shy.**


End file.
